Dream Bound
by imamoxley-ambrosekindabitch
Summary: Synopsis: Corey Graves has somewhat disappeared from the NXT spotlight. But a new manager Arielle Stone sees the marketability and potential in him, and risks everything for him. Together they face the obstacles of love, life and professional wrestling on the way to the main roster of WWE!
1. Overview

**Dream Bound**

An original story by me, Randi Parker, I own nothing of the names in this story but my OC Arielle Stone. These ides are completely mine, I have not seen a story like this, and if there is, I have not tried to steal from anyone. I started writing this on February 25th 2014!

**Synopsis:** Cory Graves has somewhat disappeared from the NXT spotlight. But a new manager Arielle Stone sees the marketability and potential in him, and risks everything for him. Together they face the obstacles of love, life and professional wrestling on the way to the main roster of WWE!

Character List:

**Corey Graves: **The tattooed NXT Superstar approached by a mystery woman to get him back in the spotlight he has faded from.

**Arielle "Ari" Stone: **The Mysterious, tall, raven haired woman in a skirt suit determined to get Corey to greatness.

**Adrian Nevielle: **NXT Champion and the current foe of Corey Graves

**John "Bradshaw" Layfield: **The General Manger of NXT

**Triple H: **WWE COO

**Various WWE and NXT Superstars**


	2. Chapter 1: A Proposition

Chapter 1: "A Proposition"

Setting the Scene: Backstage in guys locker room. The NXT ArRIVAL show.

Corey is sitting on alone on a chair untaping his wrists after another loss. He hears the door open and looks up. "Who are you?" he says looking puzzled. "I am your dream come true." a tall, raven haired woman in a skirt suit stands in front of him. "Excuse me?" Corey exclaims. The mystery woman grabs a chair and sits across from the NXT superstar. "I am going to be honest with you Corey, can I call you Corey?" she asks not waiting for a reply as she continues, "You are a crazy talented wrestler, super charismatic, incredibly intelligent and a very handsome man." she praises him to his delight as he smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"But you are almost non existing in NXT, you are an afterthought ever since you dumped Adrian Nevielle. You have disappeared from the NXT Universe while Adrian is fighting for the NXT Championship tonight." she explained. "Now who, out of the two, benefited from your split. He has Corey. Let's face it, despite how great you are, you are not 'business savvy', but luckily for you, I am."

"What is it you want exactly, lady?" Corey asked tired of listening to hes fall from the spotlight. "Call me Ari, and what I want is to show the world what they are missing, and they are missing Corey Graves." she said smiling. "That's all good Ari, but what are you going to do, how does this benefit me?" He questioned. "I will guarantee within six months from tonight, not only will you be the NXT Champion, but you will have had one match on either RAW or SmackDown." she said much to Corey's delight. "This sounds great, it does, but what if you can't follow through with all of this, I would have wasted six months for nothing. And not only that, but how do I know you will even follow through on any of this/\?" Corey brought up a good question. "You are right, and I am so confident in my abilities that I am willing too give you power of attorney over my WWE Contract. That means, if in six months, I have not followed through on all my promises, you can fire me." Ari explained.

This peaked Corey's interest. "You are willing to loose your job to make me NXT Champion." Corey asked standing up, still kind of puzzled by the offer. "Yes, this is how much I believe in you, and your abilities." She said joining him. "Can you give me a week to think about it?" Corey asked. "How about I give you until the end of the show, remember I am putting my career on the line for you." She said crossing her arms. "Fine, I'll let you know before the main event." Corey said crossing his arms as well. "Fine, I hope to do buisness with you Mr. Graves." Ari said extending her hand to shake his. Corey shook it and she left the room as he sat back down and started to think.

****later on in the show****

Ari is backstage watching the show. Corey approaches her.

"Hey, Ari, right?" Corey asked as she turned around. "Yes, I assume you have made your decision Corey?" she asked. "Yes, but can I just want to make sure I have this correct, you are promising me that in six months I will be NXT Champion and have made my WWE debut?" Corey asked. "That is correct." Ari said smiling and nodding her head. "And should you not follow through on these promises, I have control of you contract, and can fire you, right?" He questioned her again. "Yes, that is correct, I believe in you Corey." Ari smiled. "Fine, you have yourself a deal Ari." Corey said reaching out his hand. "You will not regret this Mr. Graves, I'm gonna start on some business to get you to face the winner of the ladder match. It is going to be a pleasure to make you a star Corey." Ari exclaimed and started dialing her phone as she walked off.


End file.
